The Simultaneous Question
by SenaKD
Summary: A couple are found in an uncomfortable situation, when in the heat of passion when they both call the name of another. Slash. Adult Themes. R&R. Enjoy! I may add more later by for now its complete.
1. The Simultaneous Question

_A/N: Drabble. WARNING: Slash, Adult themes. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Blessed be J.K!_

**The Simultaneous Question.**

Light moans sound around the room, along with a deep groan from both men.

As Severus sheathed himself inside the mousy haired man.

Their pleasure grows as he strongly and steadily increase in speed.

Nearing climax, loud sounds of pleasure.

Both men utter a name in the heat of the moment as they often did.

Remus grunts his last effort, as he spills his seed onto the black sheet.

Both lay still, unable to speak the words they know they need to say.

The raven haired man feeling himself deflate, inside his lover

like a popped balloon

Pulling away the silence is broken.

"Did you just say Harry!"

The simultaneous question.

_A/N: Please Review!_


	2. Exotic Herbs and Ash

_A.N. Randomly the fan fiction gods, bestowed upon me, the second chapter. It's a bit longer, and there is really a back story to these sip-its but...I have to finish other stories first. So you'll have to wait! Thank you for all the reviews for the first chapter. Happy reading... and please review!_

**Exotic Herbs and Ash**

His robes were push off his shoulders, restricting his arms, his lips were captured in a kiss.

Moaning with pleasure, he stops. His eyes roll as he relished in the rarity of the sensation. Dominated. But for a moment.

Eagerly he pulls his arms free, holding his lovers face, pushing his fingers roughly though his hair.

The youth smiles, when he catches his smell, a mixture of exotic herbs and cauldron ash.

Lust moved between around them like a tiger slinking through the jungle.

As the tore at each other clothes, items dropping to the soft green carpet.

Wait! They pause.

"What about Remus?"

"He'll understand, I'll tell him"

There was longing in his dark eyes.

Was it true?

Finding soft lips once more, pressed to his own, the last of his clothes disappeared.

Falling back, in a heap of passion, silk sheets cradle his back, his legs raised up, as the older man lends against them.

Pressed against him, its wet, but he takes a breath and tries to relax. Feeling him nudge him slightly, his need soared though his body, he rocks, easing their way as they connect for the first time.

Kissing deeply, they move at a pace, in unison, groaning into each other's mouths, breaking to breathe, the potions master, enjoyed the reaction of pleasure from his young lover as his lower stomach rocks over his hardened member.

Quicken the pace, causing words of pleasure.

"Yeah!"

"Oh Harry!"

_A/N: Please Review!_


	3. Good Morning!

_A/N: Please R&R. WARNINGS: M Rated. Adult Themes and Slash. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Blessed Be J.K!_

**Good Morning!**

The plush cover shifted exposing two pairs of male feet entangled together and a person shaped lump began moving up the king size bed.

The bed writhed like snakes in a bag, then stilled for a moment, the only movement was a bobbing head shaped lump and a smaller on bobbing a waist height, one for each of the men, with their heads resting on the dark silk pillows.

Both men's heads tilting back, sighing with pleasure at this pleasant early morning wake up call. The mousey haired man, lend over and softly kissed the shoulder of the raven haired man next to him.

He admired the way his eyes fluttered with pleasure, his strong muscles as the flexed when he placed a long fingered hand on the bobbing head under the covers and he nibbled on that man's shoulder when his own pleasure got to such a great height.

Pulling away, he moaned loudly, throwing his head back on the pillow, arching his back; as he exploded in the hand of their younger lover.

Returning his attention back to the Potions Master, he met hungry, onyx coloured eyes that had watched him climax.

Remus moved forward again and captured a taut nipple in his mouth. Severus stopped watching his lover and groaned deeply in his throat, the sound rumbled, down his body and through the other two men, causing the return of the sound, by the younger man under the blanket like an echo.

The sounds of the werewolf's lovers, enjoying themselves excited him. He was _close_, he could smell it on his skin like a musky cologne; he had just to help him over.

Gently he bit down over the tender nipple in his mouth. The reaction; Head thrown back, eyes rolled, hands gripping the headboard and a whispered plea "Please..."Severus gasped.

Remus took this que, bit harder and felt his muscles tighten under his arms, his back bowed, his deep guttural moans of release, like a bass instrument.

He relaxed on the pillow, mewing and shaking with the aftershocks, eyes still rolling, when the lump under the covers shifted again, the dark messy haired and bright green eyed lump, exposed.

"Good Morning!" Harry said.

He sighed pleased with himself, looking from one content lover to another.

_A/N: Please remember to review!_


	4. Honey and Shea Butter

_A/N: Please R&R. WARNINGs: Slash and Adult Themes. Read at your own risk. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Blessed Be J.K. Enjoy!_

**Honey and Shea Butter.**

White billowing clouds of steam filled the hall from the crack in the door to the bathroom. Water from the shower pounded on the glass walls of the cubical, interrupted by the two bodies moving around inside. Stepping up to the door the mousy haired man held his breath and listened.

He heard; sighs and water sloshing quietly. The werewolf's grin spread across his face as he heard a thud and a giggle from their young lover. As quietly as he could he pushed on the door, more steam, from the hot thick cloud, escaped before he stepped into the humid room.

The tiled floor he crossed was cool under his bare feet, silently he settled onto the closed toilet seat facing the shower. Remus sighed as he watched the shadowy figures moving behind the foggy glass windows.

He watched a large long fingered hand brace against the glass, smearing the condensation, drips running down from the mark, making rivets like windows, he could see shifting silken pale skin. A manly hum of pleasure erupted from the long haired, man's throat, it was a sound Remus had always appreciated.

He ran his own hand down his body, gripping the resulted swelling of his manhood, as he watched the steamy shower show. His lovers often shared the shower, but never had Remus been witness to the breath taking sounds, heart stopping visuals and intoxicating smells to his sensitive werewolf nose.

They smelled of body wash, honey and Shea butter and the underlying, however individual scents of his lovers skin. Severus' many years of potion making and teaching left a deep musk of rare ingredients on his skin, which no number of showers, could wash away.

The other man's scent was sometimes indescribably Harry; like weather if it had a smell, like sunshine and snow, like wind and rain, he smelled of seasons soaring though the sky on a broom, and of the clean, natural perspiration of an athlete.

Remus heart brimmed with happiness when he remembered both those men were his, in his bed, in his shower, that the gyrating men loved him. He exposed his manhood, and started working at a steady pace, egged on by the encouraging sounds coming from the men in front of him.

With a practiced hand, he brought himself closer and closer to his release. Remus breath caught as he recognized the sharp gasp of pain from Harry, as the older man entered him from behind. He stroked harder when he saw the younger man's body pressed into the glass framing a taut erection, against it.

His face was turned towards the water, a cheek pressed flat, and hair in his eyes, he cried out. Harry's small but masculine hands pressed against the glass next, as he pushed his face back, arching his back. Remus let out a groan of pleasure as the shower started to thud more frequently.

Once he'd let it out, he couldn't put it back in. Then everything happened so quickly, but felt as if he watched it happen in slow motion. Severus groaned loudly seconds after himself; Remus reached the point of no return. Harry yelped and jumped with surprise, slipped on the sudsy tiles and hit the shower door.

The door flew open with a **'Bang!' ** And promptly deposited him onto the bathmat at Remus feet at the very moment, Remus shuddered with orgasm. _Then it was over._ Severus was still standing in the shower, laughing, holding on to his stomach and the frame of the shower for support. Remus was trying to relearn how to breathe, grinning at the man on the floor, and Harry was complaining, outraged.

"In my eYES REMUS!"

_A/N: Please remember to review!_


	5. Boom!

_A/N: Please R&R. WARNINGS: Slash. Disclaimer: I don't know Harry Potter. Blessed Be J.K. Enjoy!_

Boom!

_**Boom! **_ The walls, shook, from somewhere in the bowels of the house. The mug tree toppled and china tea cups smashed all over the kitchen floor, dust and owl feathers drifted down of the ceiling rafters. Hedwig squawked angrily at the rude awakening.

The two Hogwarts professors sitting at the small oak table stared at each other for a moment then bolted for the stairs. Thick green smoke bellowed up the stairs and out the door, hanging on only one of its hinges.

"Shit!"

The potion's professor, exclaimed recalling the potion he'd left brewing on the heat. Holding their breath the couple bounded downwards into the darkness. Quickly opening the windows, allowed the smoke more escape routes.

Once the cloud lifted, it reviled an ashen faced young man, sitting on the floor, crying.

"Harry, what did you do!?"

Remus asked crouching on the sticky black stone floor, to see that he was unharmed.

"I was just _**sob **_cleaning"

He cried, holding up a feather duster with one feather remaining.

"Oh, hunny"

Lupin gushed, picking him up as best he could and cuddling him.

"Severus!"

Remus snapped at the long haired man, expectantly.

"Humph"

Was the only response, he gave for his destroyed work.

"I didn't _**sob**_ , mean too _**sob **_Severus please!"

Harry wailed between sobs at his angry lover, who was glaring at the bench were his cauldron was a melted puddle of pewter.

Remus tried, when the taller man glanced angrily at the couple on the floor.

"You know, it was an accident?"

Snape nodded a little, then smirked looking away again, trying not to laugh at his partner, when he was trying to be angry with him. Harry looked from his raven haired lover with shoulders shaking, to the shorter man holding him in his arms with a sparkly in his eye, biting his lip.

"GUYS!"

Harry yelled, fresh tears of humiliation making streaks in the sticky ash on his cheeks.

"Harry I..."

The werewolf tried but couldn't speak and not laugh out loud at the same time.

"I'm sorry but..."

Snape gasped for air before continuing.

"...But your eyebrows!"

He gave up his silent laughter and doubled over holding his stomach. Remus caved releasing him embrace and covered his face with his hands and shook with muffled laughter. Harry slowly raised a hand to his face.

"Noooooo"

He wined, when he felt his hairless eyebrows.

_A/N: Please remember to review!_


	6. Peanut Butter and Anchovies

_A/N:__ Please R&R. WARNINGS: Slash. Disclaimer: I don't know Harry Potter. Blessed Be J.K. Enjoy!_

**Peanut Butter and Anchovies **

"What the...?"

Remus Lupin exclaimed, as he watched a grilled cheese sandwich with raspberry jam and pickles float past the living area, from the kitchen followed by a couple of pumpkin pasties. Getting up from his comfortable reading chair by the fireplace, he followed the levitating lunch down the hallway, past the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"Harry, what?"

He smirked at his young lover, guiltily collecting his food.

"I got hungry!"

He sulked looking offended. Lupin watched the green eyed man place the sticky sandwich on top of his swallowed belly and tuck into the golden pumpkin treats, ignoring him.

"I would have got lunch for you, you know that?"

He professed to his bed-ridden partner.

"Humph"

Harry replied indignantly, taking a bite of the disgusting concoction. Grinning wider the werewolf, climb into the bed with the young man, heavily pregnant with his child. Remus cuddled around the mound under the blanket and tried not to smell what he was eating. Harry licked his fingers and sighed.

"I don't like yelling though the house, what's the point of being a wizard, if I can't use magic to make my own sandwiches?"

Remus sighed back, planting a kiss on his Harry's protruding bellybutton. Since the accident Harry's eyebrows had grown, but so had his stomach, the child growing inside him, partly Remus' as he was the first to touch Harry after the explosion, that wreaked the basement and destroyed Severus' fertility experiments. The unlikely threesome couldn't be happier.

"Hunny?"

The pregnant man asked.

"Hmmm?"

His lover replied.

"You know what I could really go for?"

Remus looked up from cuddling his baby, to frown.

"What?"

The younger man smiled.

"Pineapple, pumpkin and pate on a pizza, with that muggle drink...that orange stuff...Oh oh! And peanut butter and anchovies on a bagel! Oh oh! And..."

The list went on and on and on, Remus could only sigh and grab a quill.

_A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter coming soon!_


End file.
